Computer nodes, such as consumer and enterprise computer equipment, have many different operational techniques for identifying faults and performing remedial actions. Some computer nodes are configured to communicate information identifying operational conditions (e.g., such as a fault) to an administrator person through a user interface and/or to an administrator computer node through an application programming interface, and to request instructions therefrom as to responsive actions (e.g., remedial actions that can be taken to overcome the fault).
These communications are directed to only a particular administrator person and/or administrator computer node that has been previously defined through operational settings within the computer node. However, limiting these communications in this manner can hinder the ability of the computer node to obtain accurate and timely analysis of the operational condition and responsive actions thereto.